borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 Looking for good SMG's
Hello, I'm new to Borderlands (LvL 31) and i'm having a hard time to find awesome SMG's, i keep finding 'Oke' ones, and i would like some Orange ones approximitly my own LvL. seeing all these posts and request i've come to a conclusion that i havn't got much to offer but i'm willing to look together for a fair trade off. I'm hoping that someone will find the good in his heart and help a fellow Borderlander out. You can contact me via this post or add me(send a message) on the PS3 (Steef666) Thnx in advance Hey, sorry i dont play ps3 or go online but if your that eager for smg's next best option is to farm and i recommend skagzilla ( got my combustion hellfire from him ) or crimson fastness, being on 2nd playthrough helps I've been farming New Haven a bit but i only find rocket launchers and shotguns, i was hoping someone wouldn't mind duplicating some or that anyone was having some stuff they don't use have lying around. well good luck finding someone, until then new haven is good however i heard of an update that basically turned red chests into weapon crates bringing in lower value and rarity weapons. Thats why i farm crimson fastness if you can get there, kill the first lot of gaurds and you've got access to 3-4 red chests already and a 5th in the prison area after killing more guards, even if you dont get what your looking for you'll still make alot of $ selling them. J-NoX 00:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard of Crimson Fatness yet, could you tell me how to get there if i'm even able to yet?, thnx alot for your help. I may have a number of decent ones that i'd be willing to part with...not sure what their req lvl is though. I'll check...msg me and let me kno its u PSN: Arandil23 00:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Fastness is a place very close to the end of the playthrough and is accessible i believe after killing baron flynt in Salt flats, after killing him u get a message saying tannis has been kidnapped and you need to go find her, from there you will now go through the back door and then arrive at crimson fastness, heres is an interactive map to show you the layout http://zfire.free.fr/BL/ J-NoX 00:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry to sound like a total moron but what am i suppose to do with your PSN ?, ahh see the name now, will add you. lol its all good. let me know when you get a chance to try them out...and when you outgrow them i'll have more :) Arandil23 02:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have an orange dahl wildcat to dupe for ya Steef666, and @Arandil23: can i trade for a good hellfire? i have a scoped firehawk, volcano and a glorious revolution. 04:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Osang_21 what lvl helly are you looking for, and what are the specs for ur volcano and revolution? Arandil23 09:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) What LvL is that Wildcat?...i have a LvL 21 now, and shall i add u or will u add me? The Revolution: Damage: 232 Acc: 68.8 RoF: 4.9 Ammo per Clip: 104 The Volcano: Damage 479 Acc: 98.7 RoF:0.8 Ammo per Clip: 6 (If your'e interested in still trading i would like a hellfire at about the level 45s. The Wildcat's level is a little high for a Level 21, but you can still have it if you want. Osang 21 23:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Im pretty dam sure I got some shabby SMGs in my inventory if not I wouldnt mind gaming with you tonight to help increase your chances of finding a good SMG my ps3 name is Mcdan420 and Ill be on in about 4hours from now, Im just at work at the moment, and Im a lvl 50 siren so I wouldnt mind hosting a game and running you through crimson fastness. 23:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) @mcdan420: you farmed the armory with wrecked last night right? i was the soldier. you happen to have a defiler to dupe at lvl 50? Hey, let me know if you still need more. I've been farming Crawmerax for the last week or so and keep upgrading guns...I have no problem giving u my old ones instead of dropping/selling them. I can also boost you to 61...2 or 3 runs should do it if you want to tag along. Let me know :) Arandil23 09:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) @Whoever asked for the defiler sign your post so I know who you are haha, yea I got a lvl 58 defiler not sure of the stats Im at work right now but send me a msg on PSN and Ill dupe one for you. Mcdan420 20:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC)